The User's Guide and Manual for your JASON TODD unit
by Death By Verbicide
Summary: Product Liability Disclaimer: Gotham, Inc. accepts no responsibility for any physical, mental or emotional damage and/or trauma and/or deaths caused by the JASON TODD unit. Please note that this product is provided without warranties or refunds. Contact your doctor right away if JASON TODD stabs, shoots, decapitates, mutilates or murders you. User discretion is advised.


**A/N: I made this with permission from TheSnowyHunter, who wrote the original UGAMs for characters from CW's the Flash. Check them out - they're unbelievably amazing, and credit for the UGAMs goes to her!**

 **All rights belong to DC.**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoy! :D**

 **\- DBV**

* * *

 **The Official User's Guide and Manual for:**

 **The JASON TODD unit**

 **Manufactured by: GOTHAM, INC**

Congratulations! You are the proud owner of a brand new, life-size and fully functional JASON TODD unit! Please follow all specifications below to maximize your enjoyment of the JASON TODD unit.

 _ **Product Liability Disclaimer:** Gotham, Inc. accepts no responsibility for any physical, mental or emotional damage and/or trauma and/or deaths caused by the JASON TODD unit._ _Please note that this product is provided without warranties or refunds. Contact your doctor right away if JASON TODD stabs, shoots, decapitates, mutilates or murders you. User discretion is advised._

 **Technical Specifications:**

Name: Jason Peter Todd

Aliases: Jason Todd, Robin, Red Robin, Red Hood, Jayjay

Gender: Male

Height: 6'0

Weight: 195 lbs

Race: American

Eye color: Green

Hair color: Black

Notable Features: Streak of white in the bangs of his hair

Affiliations: Batman Family, Teen Titans, Challengers, Outlaws, League of Assassins

Resident of: Gotham City

 **The JASON TODD unit comes equipped with the following accessories:**

1 copyrighted Robin suit (no longer in use)

1 composite black and red graphite/Kevlar "biker style" Red Hood costume

1 complete set of leather jackets, in tan and black

1 red helmet

1 flame dagger

1 complete arsenal of state-of-the-art technological and military-grade weapons, including but not limited to: 2 Glock 9 mm pistols, 2 357 Magnum Revolvers, machine guns, rifles, explosives, rocket launchers, sharpened throwing blades, etc.

 **Programming:**

Your JASON TODD unit will arrive programmed with five general functions:

Orphaned child: Causing trouble in Crime Alley, with absent, or dead, parents? Are you in need of a quick, small and highly clever child to go steal something for you? Or perhaps slash tires off of a car? Or are you in want of filling that empty, sad hole in your heart that can only be filled by adopting a child? If so, JASON TODD may be the right orphaned child for you! _**Disclaimer:** Gotham, Inc. is not responsible for criminal violations and/or apprehensions at the hands of either older criminal thugs, Gotham PD, or the Batman._

Robin: Did a certain Dick Grayson leave to go join the Teen Titans? Are you in need of a worthy and skilled sidekick protégé? Perhaps one who is reckless, rebellious, impulsive, and powered by rage, as opposed to Grayson's complacency and gracefulness in battle? One, who has a blunt fighting style in contrast your quiet one, and Grayson's smooth acrobatics? If so, JASON TODD may be the right Robin for you! _**Warning:** Please train your JASON TODD thoroughly before sending him off into the city to fight/confront criminals. Gotham Inc. is not responsible for any deaths or injuries inflicted on your JASON TODD unit while in battle._

Red Hood (villain): Do you need someone to get you close to the Joker, or get Batman's negative attention? Are there horrendous villains, who need to be shot at first sight? Are you hesitant to kill someone? If so, introducing the Red Hood (villain) JASON TODD to your villains will result in their timely deaths, conducted in a quick, violent fashion. **_Disclaimer:_** _Gotham Inc. is not responsible for any deaths, property damage or psychological trauma caused by the JASON TODD unit. User caution is advised._

Red Hood (Antihero Vigilante): Do you need a rebellious superhero to make sure villains aren't selling drugs to children? Someone with a cool, clear head when they're pulling the trigger, who can teach villains a permanent lesson? Switching your JASON TODD unit to its Antihero Vigilante function will get you what you need, and keep the city safer!

Brother: Do you happen to have 3 or 4 other sons, and a few other daughters as well? Your JASON TODD unit will reluctantly, and unfortunately become a brother figure to them. _**Note:** Gotham Inc. is not responsible for any injuries your DICK GRAYSON, TIM DRAKE, or DAMIAN WAYNE units may sustain at the hands of the JASON TODD unit. Please be wary of this, as the JASON TODD unit will not accept his responsibility as an older brother and will be outwardly hateful/offensive to them. To treat injuries, please purchase the ALFRED PENNYWORTH unit. Gotham Inc. cannot be held accountable for any romantic/bisexual relationships the JASON TODD unit engages in with the other ROBIN units._

Badass: Your JASON TODD unit will stubbornly stand up for what he believes in, and is unstoppable when he has his mind set on something. He is designed to be rebellious, headstrong, impulsive, intelligent, and compassionate. **Please note that the Badass mode cannot be turned off.** **Attempting to turn off the Badass mode _will_ result in injury.**

Please bear in mind that while your JASON TODD unit _is_ designed with the aesthetics of a male supermodel heartthrob, his main purpose is to be a superhero. He is not programmed to outwardly display love and/or compassion, but will stop at nothing to save you or any of his loved ones are in danger.

 **Frequently Asked Questions:**

Q: Help! My JASON TODD unit stole the hubcaps off of my BRUCE WAYNE unit's Batmobile! He believes the world is unfair!

A: Your JASON TODD unit is in Orphaned Child mode, and needs love, attention, and a warm home-cooked meal. Switching him to one of the other modes will change his morals - but not his mentality.

Q: My JASON TODD just went missing in an explosion at the hands of the JOKER unit, and I can't find him anywhere!

A: Your unit has just died. Click on TIM DRAKE units if you are interested in buying a new sidekick.

Q: My unit is angry.

A: Please be more specific. JASON TODD is always angry.

Q: My JASON TODD unit is scowling, and is pointing two guns at me.

A: Your JASON TODD unit is in Red Hood (villain) mode. You must have accidentally let the Joker live after JASON TODD was killed, or committed some other heinous crime. If you are unable to switch him to one of the other modes, then unfortunately, Gotham Inc. cannot help you in this situation. JASON TODD never misses his targets.

Q: My unit is wearing a straw mask and is using drugs to play on my fears and phobias! I'm peeing myself scared!

A: You have accidentally ordered the DR. JONATHAN CRANE unit. Please return it immediately if you do not wish to keep it. Several products from our ARKHAM ASYLUM line are incredibly dangerous, and often defective.

 **Troubleshooting:**

My unit won't listen to me, and keeps defying my orders!

 _Your JASON TODD unit is not designed to listen to you. If you would like a more compliant sidekick, please look into purchasing a DICK GRAYSON, a TIM DRAKE_ _, or one of the BATGIRL units._

My JASON TODD unit has fallen in love with me, and won't stop kissing me!

 _And you're complaining?_

I just bought a DAMIAN WAYNE unit, and he won't stop arguing with my JASON TODD! They keep fighting, and punching each other in the face! What do I do?

 _Your JASON TODD unit is programmed to be disagreeable. Please look into the User's Guide and Manual for the DAMIAN WAYNE unit for further instruction, or buy a BRUCE WAYNE unit to play peacekeeper._

All of my food is gone? I literally have nothing to eat!

 _Your JASON TODD unit must have eaten all of it. Please keep in mind that in order for JASON TODD to stay in fighting shape, he must maintain a healthy, protein-heavy diet. On a side note, he also enjoys hamburgers, donuts and shakes._

My friend next door owns a ROY HARPER unit, and my JASON TODD keeps going over to her place. When I ask him to stop, he just huffs and leaves anyway!

 _Your JASON TODD unit is good friends with the ROY HARPER unit. We suggest you look into buying one of your own ROY HARPER units, from our sister company, Starling, Inc._

My younger sister is crying that she was bullied at school. Is there anything my JASON TODD unit can do to help?

 _Yes! Your JASON TODD unit will always look out for young children, and those who get picked on, and combinations of the two. Switch your JASON TODD unit to either the Robin mode, the Red Hood (Antihero Vigilante) mode, or leave him in Badass mode, simply tell him the bully's name, and let him take care of the rest!_

I need a date for prom?

 _Ask JASON TODD kindly, and be prepared to be dazzled._

* * *

 **Please leave a review! ^u^**

 **I made this for PoeFryeKenway, who is the biggest JT fan I know ~**


End file.
